Calumon
and [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_t/chara/chara.html Toei's Digimon Tamers character list]. |levelcat=In-Training |levelcat2=Rookie |jatype=Unidentified |jatype2=Holy Beast |entype=Animal |attribute=Unidentified |attribute2=None |family=None |family2=Virus Busters |from= |to= |java=Tomoko Kaneda |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Brianne Siddall |envan=(Tamers) |n1=(Ja:) デジ・エンテレケイヤ Digi-Entelechy |partner=Protagonist (DS) }} Calumon is an Animal Digimon. This is "digi-entelecheia" (the power of digivolution) given Digimon form. It is said to have the power to help other Digimon digivolve. It does not Digivolve or attack by itself.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Attacks *'Shining Digivolution' (Shining Evolution): Releases the light of Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. *'Giga Power' * : Restore status and raise all resistance with prayer. Design Calumon is a small, cute white creature with large eyes and comparatively small limbs. Its ears, usually short, can extend and it can even use them to fly. Its forehead bears the Zero Unit, which can manifest as the gem-like "Crystal Matrix". Etymologies ;Culumon (クルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media and some American English media.Digimon Rumble Arena 2. *(Ja:) Culu. Corruption of kuru, from |カーバンクル|Kābankuru}}, a mythical creature that was allegedly sighted in Latin America which is said to have a shining jewel on its forehead. ;Calumon (クルモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Collectors, used in the American English version of Digimon Tamers, most American English media, and some other Japanese media. *Corruption of Japanese name. Development According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, Calumon was originally going to be named .[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Chiaki J. Nonaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Concept Planning Notes] Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Calumon plays a key role in the story as he is the one that always asks the right questions and is usually the first to enter portals that ENIAC conjures, thus forcing Ryo Akiyama and co. to go along as well. Calumon is also the one that leads Ryo back to ENIAC for his rescue missions and had sensed when ENIAC's world was nearing its end. After the DNA digivolution between and , Calumon returns to his world and time. The Calumon card, titled "PF Evoluter", is a Rank 7, attributeless Plug-in card that allows in-battle DNA Digivolution between the two Digimon equipped. The combined Digimon will be the next Digivolution stage of the Digimon who has the lower digivolutionary level or the who initiates the DNA Digivolution. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Calumon appears as an item which temporarily digivolves the fighter who touches him first. Digimon Rumble Arena Calumon appears on the character selection screen asking the player which Digimon they want to use. He also explains how to play the various minigames. Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Digimon Fusion A Calumon is one of the Digimon uses, using their energy to revive . Digimon World 3 The Calumon card is one of two cards which decides the turn order in Card Battles. The player who draws the Calumon card goes first; drawing the Impmon card means going second. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and its scan data is given along with Beelzemon's toward the end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP (experience) that all of your Digimon receive after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Calumon is #013 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 790 HP, 2,298 MP, 190 Attack, 180 Defense, 300 Spirit, 400 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the D-Entelechy, Status Barrier, Dodge Dance, and Retreat traits. Calumon appears on the Union Bridge after the completion of The Final Battle. It will show Koh or Sayo the game credits when they speak to it, and after "The Legendary Tamer" is completed, it will give them its scan data. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Culumon is #013, and is an In-training level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the D-Entelechia trait. Culumon can digivolve into Salamon. In order to degenerate into Culumon, your Digimon must be at least level 11, but only if the four Digimon Sovereigns are currently partnered. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Calumon can be Digifused from either Patamon, Otamamon, Wormmon, and Piximon (Blue), or Terriermon, Lopmon, Lunamon, and Piximon (Red). Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Culumon is the main character in the Crazy Chase mini-game, in which players must chase Culumon and touch him twenty or more times. Culumon also appears during loading screens to impart facts about the characters. Digimon Battle Calumon is an NPC in the Gateway Dungeon who gives out a set of quests. Digimon Masters Calumon is an NPC Digimon that is responsible for Jogress Digivolution. Digimon Park Calumon can digivolve to Salamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Notes and references